


*Insert Line From "Teenagers" Here*

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Her name is Em, Homophobic Language, Is it Underage when the author isn't sure if people will do ~~it??, MTF Mikey, Multi, The Way kids are oblivious, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one fic where Mikey's a girl, Ray is in love with her, Frank is her badass friend and Gerard is her stupid brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these aren't my opinions and views because why in the world would a transphobic/homophobic be writing a story about a trans* girl and a bunch of gay guys?

When he was thirteen, Mikey came out to his family, and when he was fourteen he became a she and he family moved from Newark to Belleville.

When Em entered high school, she bulit herself an empire. She had loads of friends, had a boyfriend, went out to parties every weekend, was involved with in a few school clubs, enjoyed a decent relationship with her family, all while maintaining a 3.9 GPA average. She kept the fact that she used to be a boy a secret becuase, well, it's Jersey. It wasn't exactly known for it's open-mindness. When she was sixteen, they discovered her secret and her empire crumbled.

*

Janessa Keech is plastic bitch and proud. She had a great (fake) ass, perfect (fake) tits, a great spray tan, and bleached her hair blonde. She helped out at the office twice a week and liked to take out her competition, which at the moment, was Em way.

Em really pissed Janessa off. She wore dresses and skirts to school everyday, she was naturally beautiful and nice, she had no ass, and almost no boobs. Yet, she was one, if not  _the_  most liked person in school. She contradicted everything popular people were and she was popular. What kind of girl likes Iron Maiden? What  _is_ an Iron Maiden? What was with the bob she had? Popular girls were supposed to have long,  _blonde_ hair. Even if you had to bleach your hair and wear extententions. And why was she so  _pale?_   Where was her spray tan? Why wasn't she beet red and/or carrot orange? She needed to e undermined, and Janessa Keech was just the person for the job.

Janessa waited until the office was almost cleared out most teachers and the principal were all in a meeting and the office was practically a ghost town. This was her chance, she looked through the student files until she got to Way? Hmm, Gerard Way? That artfag with the greasy black hair? He was a little cute, except he was hella gay. Yuck. Anyways, Em, there she is.

When Janessa opened the file she almost dropped it in shock. Em Way was a transvestite. She had the best idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahah, fuck you Janessa Keech. Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were sort/not really/maybe following this I'm sorry! I was in my parents car traveling back from Mexico and then my mom decided we should go to Disneyland. :)

Em only cared about three things in the morning: coffee, makeup, and waking up her brother.

But not necessarily in that order. First she does her makeup and is very sure to put her lip blur on after coffee. She then goes and makes coffee which she brings to her brother like it's some sort of sacrificial ritual, which to him, it practically was.

After enjoying two or three ~~or four~~  cups which involved Gerard saying how she was the best person ever and Em having to snap her fingers under his nose because coffee stop affecting Gerard in third grade or something.

After she would carefully apply whatever lip product she had chosen for the day and go off her boyfriend's truck or walk. It was a nice routine.

Today, she had chosen to go to school in Pete's truck.

"Hey, pretty lady. I'll give you a ride as long as you don't tell my girlfriend. She's of the jealous sort, always having to protect what's her's. But don't let that put you off, other than that, she's really nice, and sexy as hell."

She rolled her eyes. 

"Hi Pete."

"Hi, baby."

Em climbed into the car and kissed him on the lips. She had no idea that this was going to be a crazy, messed up day. As far she (and Pete) were concerned this day would be nothing out of the ordinary. Oh, how wrong they were.

*

When she and Pete walked into school, she noticed that there was lot of pointing and whispering and staring at Pete and her. Pete stopped talking and looked around. Em just hushed him and asked him to keep talking about whatever basketball game she was going on about.

She had a horrible feeling that she knew what they were talking about.

* 

When she was walking to her locker to drop her things off, she saw that someone had left some kind of paper or whatever in her locker. When she opened it, she gasped.

Then she dropped her books and practically flew to the bathroom in tears. But then she ran into Pete, and he looked angry and was holding _it_ in his hand.

"Is it true?!" He yelled angrily.

Em winced. She hadn't meant for him to find out about that like this. She nodded, expecting him to strike her, or break up with her.

"Get out!" He roared at the girls in the bathroom. He was past angry, he was fuming. His face was red and he was clenching his teeth and his fists and a vein was popping out of his neck. He was pissed and Em was screwed.

"Tell me this isn't true. Tell me that somebody made that up so that everyone will hate you or something. Tell me I'm not dating a she-male." Suddenly, he wasn't angry, he was sad and pleading for these things to be not true.

She almost felt sorry that he was sad because of her. But then he called her a she-male. And that was the last straw. 

"You know what?!" She screamed, "Yes, it's true, I have a dick! But I- I am a _girl._ I'm not a she-male, or a transvestite or whatever. I'm transgendered because I was born in the wrong body. I made a deal with my parents and I can't undergo my transformation until I'm eighteen okay?! So really, you can't blame me for still not having a vagina."

Pete looked vaguely horrified, "Wait, is that why we've never had sex? I thought you took a chastity vow or you were waiting for marriage or something. Whatever, I'm done. I'm not dating a girl with a dick."

Seriously? "Well at least I don't think with my dick!" She called out.

"Suck my left one, baby!" Pete yelled in return.

What the actual fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost none of these views are not my own personal views unless I write about sci-fi or peanut butter milkshakes. BTW, I wrote this on an iPad. Feel free to tell me about any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Allen is queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta feel like going "haha jokes on you, this is medicore." But I won't because I have to have 'manners'. Ugh parents who teach you etiqutte.

After that… thing in the bathroom happened, Em was just plain angry. She jammed headphones into her ears and started blasting a mix of metal and Lily Allen. Just because she sounded cheery and pop-y in all her songs. It doesn't mean she doesn't have angry music. 

Blasting metal really wasn't something she'd done since she was a kid. When she was still a he, he'd often try to figure out why he felt a calling to the girls' section at stores and when he finally did, he had thought up ways to tell everyone. But once she told everyone the truth she didn't have a reason to blast out metal in anger. 

And while she loved metal, she was glad she didn't have to blast it out all the time.

Usually when you go through a break up, you experience five things: confusion, denial, anger, sadness, and finally, drunk dialing. After you stop drunk dialing, you are most likely over them. Not everyone goes through drunk dialing. Em has never one of those people, Gerard on the other hand was a completely different story. Gerard was a heavy drinker so usually drunk dialing is just the same as doing it when sober.

Em had just gone through confusion, brief denial, and anger. Now she was sad. All she wanted to do was skip school and watch "Carrie" and cry onto Gerard's shoulder because Gerard is nice like that.

But first Em wanted a cigarette.

~.~

Em hitched her bag even higher up on her shoulder as she made her way to the affectionately named Make out Point. Em had no idea why it was called Make Out Point when it was mostly used by smokers and pot heads. Every once in a while some kids would come out for a quick grope only to find a bunch of burnouts watching them. 

Right now, MOP was pretty empty, bar one punk kid. She searched for her lighter and came up with nothing.

"Hey, can I borrow your lighter?"

The guy tossed her his lighter.

His eyes widened with recognition, "Wait, aren't you that person on all those posters around school? The trans one?"

"Yes," she sighed glumly, "You know, you're the first person all day who called me something other than a transvestite or a she-male and actually called me what I am."

"Ouch," the punk winced in sympathy.

"I'm Frank." Frank held out his hand for her to shake.

She grasped his hand firmly and shook it, "I'm Em, it's nice to meet you, Frank."

~.~

Gerard saw a poster on his locker. His first thought had been: well, this is a little different then having "ART FAG" written on his locker. His second thought had been: holy shit, where's Em? Is she okay? It hadn't been there before school, or third period, it was nearing lunch time. He looked around heard chatters of "It turns out I wanted to be a girl with a dick! Eww, hehe!" 

"Dude, I wanted to bone her!"

"Hell if he turned around and turned the lights off, and I was drunk off my ass, I'd probably still do it."

"Man, you're such a fuckin' queer, I wouldn't do it even if you got me drunk off my ass an' paid me!"

That one particularly made him wonder if he wanted to educate them on beliefs used in the _twenty-first century_ or slap a bitch. Gerard liked to think he had the self-restraint of a _god_. He texted Em a quick _r u ok._ before realizing she probably had her phone set on 'Do Not Disturb'. She usually did during school. So chances are she wouldn't see unless he went looking for her or called her phone. 

The bell rang. He actually had to go to class or else the gym coach threatened to fail. And this year he was trying to pass ALL of his classes to get to SVA. Em's a tough girl, she can deal with this for a little while, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're curious to which Lily Allen songs are ~best~ I had in mind, they are:  
> http://youtu.be/KUHqFhnen0U http://youtu.be/E0CazRHB0so and finally this one because it's sort of a motivational one: http://youtu.be/9kPQiAJv4fo


End file.
